Reaquainted
by lovexisxamazing86
Summary: Bella has been a vampire for close to 150 years. She's a singer. Edward got to the dance studio in twilight and when he saw the blood but no body he thought she was dead. *temporary hiatus
1. Chapter 1

BPOV-

BPOV-

"B, you will do great. Stop fidgeting." Ann, my manager, and my only Vampire friend, told me. I have been singing for the past year. Hoping that Edward would see me and come back to me. Ah, but who am I kidding he probably has a new girlfriend. One that can stand next to him and not feel out of place standing next to him by how godly he looks.

"Now it is my pleasure to introduce Isabella Masen." The announcer said as I walked up on stage and stood behind the mike waiting for the beat to start.

The beat started and a few seconds I started singing.

Notice me  
take my hand  
why are we  
Strangers when  
our love is strong  
why carry on without me?

Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And Everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

I looked to the side of the stage and saw 7 pairs of topaz eyes staring at me in shock as if they were seeing a ghost.

I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy

And Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And Everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

I looked straight at Edward as I sang this next verse.

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry

Ohhhh

At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away

And Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And Everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

Thank you. Now I am going to sing a duet that you all know. It's called No Air. So who wants to sing with me. Thousands of hands shot in the air. I looked around pretending to look at the croud, but then my gaze automatically landed on the love of my life and I pointed to him. He seemed startled at first but got over it quickly and jumped on stage.

"Hello, what is your name?" I asked trying to hide my smirk.

"Edward" he stated trying to hide his own.

"Well do you know this song or do you need the lyrics" I asked

" I know it." He stated.

"Okay lets do this shall we?" I asked extending my hand to him.

He grabbed it without a moments hesitation and said "Lets"

I signaled the band to start after I handed Edward a mike to put around his ear. I started singing.

(Bella)

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh

(Edward)  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

(Both)

But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Chorus:  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

(Edward)  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

(Bella)  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

(Edward)  
So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Chorus

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air

Chorus x2

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

As we finished the crowd burst into an uproar, but over all the other shouts of an encore I could distinctly hear Emmett's booming voice above the hundreds of thousands of other fans in the arena.

"Thank you everyone. I would like to talk to Edward and his family tonight. So for those of you that had backstage passes I will have my manager call you to rescheduale. I'm sorry"

I ran backstage to my dressing room with Edward in tow. Once the door was closed I kissed him, releasing all the pent up emotions I have been having for all these years in that one kiss. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his slim, yet toned, torso for some support. We continued this kiss with no boundaries. We would have gone all the way had there not come a knock on the door, that my back was pressed against, that made us jump start and pull away from each other.

"Come in" I answered a little breathlessly.

The Cullen's, and Ann walked in and gave Edward and I a quizzical look. My manager shook her head and left the room mumbling something about using protection. She was joking of course but she didn't know how right she was. I mean one of my powers is to be able to help Vampires get pregnant. I don't do anything but make their systems be able to sustain life, and produce a fertile egg. Since I can do that to others I only assume I can have babies of my own. Right as I was about to say something the window crashed and in flew…

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been really busy, but I have decided to only work on one of my stories. So vote would you rather I work on this on, reaquantance, Death is only the Beginning, Edward Caves, Haunted, or night swimming with the Cullen Kids. The rest will be on temporary hiatus.**


	2. Bella's cullen's story

Previously-

BPOV-

Right as I was about to say something the windows shattered and in flew Aaron. The Black haired red eyed scum that killed my mother.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. The venom in my voice would be impossible to miss.

"Don't be like that, babe. I Gave you what you wanted. You should be thanking me. I can think of a few ways you can…" he trailed off suggestively. He took a step towards me, which made me take a step back into my loves awaiting arms. The Cullen's, minus Edward – who still had me in his iron grasp- not that I'm complaining, stood if front of me in a loose semi-circle.

"Y'all protecting a vampire that's more powerful than all of you combined." Aaron said. His southern accent coming out heavy saying this.

"We don't care if she has three heads. She is our sister. You are not taking her from us or her mate. Not when we just found her again." Said Emmett. Edward's arms constricted around me to Emmett's statement or Aaron's thoughts I'm not sure, nor did I care. Aaron bent over into his fighting stance, and Emmett and Jasper mirrored his movement in front of me.

"Why would I take her away from my self. After all she's my mate. Right, Isabella." He asked focusing on me trying, unsuccessfully to erase my memories of the Cullen's. I was glad again for the glitch in my brain making me safe from vampire's powers.

EPOV-

Where does this guy come off asking my Bella that, but before I could do anything she lept at him. That had to be the most erotic thing I have ever seen.

"Aaron you know your power doesn't work on me. So why do you even try?" Bella asked. What was his power? I decided to look in his head to see if he would give me a clue. What I got was:

"Wow she is so close I could take her now. Too bad my power doesn't work on her. I could erase the memory o this coven and she could be mine, but no she has to be the only exception to my power."

So the is what his power was… the ability to erase memories. My personal angel took me out of my thoughts.

"Emmett, Jasper would you like to finish this… THING off?" she asked though she probably already knew the answer.

"Oh yea. Sure thing Bells." Emmett said. He had a look on his face like a little kid that just found out that daddy was coming home after a year term in Iraq (A/n: Sorry, my brother was in the military. Plus this is the only thing I could come up with.) He and Jasper grabbed an arm and heaved him outside. When they were gone Esme looked at Bella and asked:

"Bella, would you mind telling us what happened, and who that was?"

"Sure as soon as Jasper and Emmett get back." Right as she said that they jumped through the window.

"what now?" Jasper asked.

"We were just about to catch up." I said.

"Oh, okay." We all sat down with our respective mates. I pulled Bella down on my lap. After she got comfortable she began:

"Well I had left a message on my mom's answering machine at her house when we were in the hotel because I was worried about James" I let out a low growl. Bella placed her head on my shoulder5 to calm me. I think that worked more than Jaspers attempts to be quite honest. "using her as leverage. Well I got a call on the cell phone. I heard my mom's frantic voice on the other end so I thought he had my mom. Once I had slipped passed Alice and Jasper… which was extremely hard to do by the way. I went to the ballet studio. I heard my mom's voice again, but when I got to where it was coming from I realized that it was a home movie that he had taken from my house. Then he sat there torturing me until he threw me against the mirror and ripped my scalp open. He bit me, and almost drained me dry. I had about 1 tablespoon of blood left. The Transformation took me a month and a half to complete." A month and a half, A MONTH AND A HALF. How could it take that long. "I don't know what happened during the transformation but I guess Aaron found me and took me to Volterra. After I was done with the transformation I was sent to talk to Aro. He wanted me to join, but I declined. Then he said that 'I simply must take fighting lessons so I can defend myself should the need arise.' I took the lessons taking out half their guard. Including Jane… though she was difficult." Jane. She fought Jane? I tensed.

"I guess it's good that her power didn't work on me." She said. I immediately relaxed. "I have been traveling by myself ever since. Except when Ann joins me. What about you guys?" she asked.

"Well, it was hard we thought you were dead. Edward here almost went to the Volturi to have them kill them. Had we not read the note to him. He probably would have gone though with it. After that he didn't come out of his room for anything except for hunting. We moved after the appropriate amount of time. Basically the same thing we told you we do." Carlisle said. I felt that Bella had been tense since he said I almost went to the Volturi. I tried to placate her.

"Love it's okay." What I wasn't prepared for was her response. I don't think my- our- family was either.

She…


	3. Author

A/N: I know you hate me right now

**A/N: I know you hate me right now. But will you vote on my poll. I need help. **


	4. Chapter 4

Changed my Pen Name. I am now:

Twilightxfanatic21


	5. Chapter 5

Will everyone who enjoys my stories please update on my poll?!


	6. filler

A/N: This is just a filler til I can get the chapter just right. Sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block on this story and Reacquainted. However, I am not going to work on the other stories I am working on right now til I get these updates up. Sorry again.

Previously-

Love, it's okay." What I wasn't prepared for was her response. I don't think my-our-family was either.

Now- BPOV-

He almost went to the Volturi?! We were so close to being together again, then he didn't come? I turned to look at him, not sure what expression was on my face, and asked:

"Why didn't you come?" He looked confused, and slightly appalled.

"Pardon? Bells, do you know what you just asked?" Jazz asked. I rolled my eyes, turned to face the rest of Edward's family, and answered him.

" Yes, I know what I just asked. What I meant was, if he had come then we could have been together again sooner." Unless he doesn't want to be together again. I added silently.

"Wow, I didn't think about it that way. You're right, love." Edward said, putting his head on top of mine. We sat there for what felt like a lifetime, but in reality it was only ten minutes. Suddenly, I got a brilliant idea… I got up, grabbed Edward's hand, and told his family that we would be right back. I ran to my manager's office, stopped outside the door, and turned to Edward asking:

" Isabella Masen's old piano player went with another, more famous band. What would you say if I asked you to be her new composer?" I asked hopefully, looking at the floor. I felt Edward's finger coax my face up until I was looking in his smiling face and said the made my non-beating heart soar.


End file.
